


Heat in Healslut

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Big Dicks, Cum Inflation, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gloryhole, Lesbians, Multi, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: With her technology being nerfed to hell and back, and Pharah still not back from her mission, Mercy decides to finally get out of the house and head down to the nearest bar. Then it quickly escalates from there.





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is my life now..."

Mercy sighs to herself, sitting in the living room by herself. The Swiss doctor flips over another card, having started up her fourth game of solitaire. She only wishes she had something more exciting to do, but as of late that wasn't much. It feels like Only yesterday to Angela that she was a top tier support unit for Overwatch, having built some of the best healing technology the unit had ever seen, helping her fellow teammates get out of many a tight squeeze. She recalls her Resurrect ability could revive a full team, if the cause ever arose. But now, she doesn't feel quite as special as she once had.

First, the funding to keep her technology up to snuff and even advance it had been cut down significantly. Rescuing her teammates now came at a higher price, only able to revive one at a time, but at least it could be used every few seconds. And then it became she couldn't revive anyone instantaneously, putting herself in greater danger as she had to wait for the effects to take place. It even hit her new Valkyrie form, where she could finally spread her wings, as well as her healing support. Normally such things wouldn't be so effective to her, but it feels the battlefield has shifted away from her and her abilities, with more focus on the younger crowd such as Lucio, or even Zenyatta's wiser tact and balance of yin and yang. And then Brigitte joined the group, wanting to aid her father and Reinhardt...

As she thinks more about how her life has changed due to forces outside of her being, Mercy sits back in her recliner, kicking her feet up as she stares up at the ceiling. She had thought when the Overwatch Recall had been brought back into play she would be going on more missions and helping her friends and allies, and yet now, she feels incredibly useless.

Well, perhaps not all that useless. There's at least one person in her life that she's happy to see at the end of every mission.

"Angela? I'm back." Mercy jumps out of her recliner, merely stumbling over the coffee table with the playing cards flying in her gust of wind. She hops into the arms of Fareeha Amari, otherwise known as Pharah, who didn't expect this reaction from her girlfriend. "Whoa, whoa! Angela, relax yourself!" Pharah shouts, laughing as she feels Mercy's lips repeatedly peck across her face. "I haven't been gone for that long."

"Oh, I know, Fareeha, but it's been such a long day," Mercy proclaims as she nuzzles her cheek against Pharah's, "it almost feels like forever."

"Does it?" Pharah asks, finally pecking Mercy's lips. "Surely you had a lot to do with all the free time Overwatch has given you."

"You would think," Mercy sighs, finally moving back to give Pharah some space, "But I cleaned the house earlier, then I went for a morning job, tried to find funding for my equipment on those crowd support sites...very few bites, by the way, it seems the interest isn't there anymore for medical breakthroughs...I caught up on my soaps, tried to binge watch a few things, and then...I gave up and played solitaire until you got home."

"I guess that does sound rough." Pharah says. "How long has it been since your last mission again? A month?"

"A month, three days, nine hours, fifty minutes and sixteen seconds." Mercy announces, her hands getting a bit fidgety. "Gotten himmel, I'm really that bored with myself..."

As the angelic healer grumbles, hiding her face away from Fareeha, the Egyptian flier sighs, resting her hands on Mercy's shoulders. "Angela, I assure you, you're not useless. I'm sure the team will have a use for you eventually, even if you've been nerfed to hell and back."

"Nerfed?" Mercy asks with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been hanging out with that little Korean girl again?"

Pharah shrugs. "Eh, she helps me when I need air support, even if for a few seconds." Taking Mercy back to the living room and sitting with her on their sofa, she continues, "There's no reason to be jealous if you are, anyway. I think she has a crush on Torbjorn's daughter as it is."

"Ooh, Brigitte?" Mercy says, a bit interested. "I do love gossip! Tell me more while I get rid of your tension."

Pharah laughs. "Ah, nothing keeps you from the important stuff, does it, Angela?" she asks, taking off her long sleeve Overwatch shirt before sitting back in the sofa. "Well, where to begin..." She's stuck in thought as she shows off her muscular upper body to her girlfriend, a smirk on her lips as she starts to undo her leg hugging jeans, her back arching to lift her butt off the cushion to lower them. Though Mercy isn't at all surprised to see Pharah lacks any underwear, she's more impressed by the fact her cock is already hardening, slowly growing out into its thicker length. The Swiss medic could really tell just how quickly it rises up the kind of day her Egyptian lover must have had. As Pharah continues to discuss the details of her mission, Angela simply leans into her lap, holding the thick Egyptian rod in her hand.

"We had to travel out to the old route 66, where these two Junkertown losers had tried to blow up the bridge to make a heist. And...nh...and somehow the train carts just narrowly avoid hitting this nearby diner..." Pharah bites her lip as Mercy laps at her head, the lips occasionally pecking against the pecker. "And trying to get at them, agh...such a pain..."

"Was there any healing assistance given to you, my honey bun?" Mercy asks in a seductive tone.

Pharah sighs, relaxed by Mercy's tugging of her shaft. "There was, although Lucio can't really reach me from the ground, and Zenyatta was doing his DAMN...er, his damnedest to keep everyone healed at a frequent pace..."

"Sounds like they could have used better assistance." Mercy says offhandedly, bringing her lips down on Pharah's cock. "A much more experienced healer..."

"I know, but...mmph..." Once more Pharah sucks on her lip, her eyes focused on Mercy's backside as she leans into her lap. She lifts up the khaki skirt her Swiss maiden wears, getting a good glimpse of her milky backside. Pharah gives it a teasing slap, causing Mercy to jump, nearly gagging on the Egyptian cock as it hits against the roof of her mouth. "I think you work well as a support for me here."

"Mhph..." Mercy says, sighing into the Egyptian rod as her lips suck on the flesh. The words hurt a little, knowing she has little else to do in her normal life, but even if it's not on the field, Mercy's happy that Pharah appreciates her in some support. She can hear the grunts coming from Pharah's mouth as the Egyptian's hand rubs against her backside, giving it another slap that causes her member to poke into Mercy's throat. The Swiss medic jumps up, gagging as she tries not to vomit all over the room from the sudden poke she had made. "D-Dammit, Fareeha!" Mercy shouts, grabbing her throat as she sits back up. "Warn me when you're about to get so aggressive!"

"Okay." Pharah laughs. "I'm gonna get aggressive on you." The Egyptian rolls herself atop Mercy's body, surprising the Swiss medic as she plants her lips on hers. Grabbing hold of Angela's thighs, Fareeha pulls her towards the edge of the couch, then stands up over her, with Mercy seeing her tanned cock stiff as a board as Fareeha looms over her. Precum oozes out over Mercy's groin, a string oozing down from the slit as the second generation Overwatch hero folds the angel's legs over her head, with her milky ass sticking up in the air. With her arms wrapped around the Swiss hero's thighs, Pharah's hard cock dangles over Mercy's pussy, with the Egyptian's body squatting down until the head squeezes between the folds, causing Mercy to grunt.

"Errrrgh, fuck me!" Mercy shouts with her eyes shut. "My pussy just can't expand for you, my darling!"

"Doesn't keep me from trying anyway." Pharah cackles, pounding into the Swiss maiden's backside at a slow, yet hard rhythm that the healer is quite adjusted to at this point. She grabs hold of the sofa's upholstery, her eyes glued to Pharah as she watches the Egyptian jackhammer her thick pole into her Swiss cavern. Her teeth clench as Fareeha grins down at her, her breasts bouncing with every squat she makes into Mercy's thighs. 

"Haanh...harder. Harder, Fareehaa!" Mercy commands. "Fuck my pussy harder, I want to feel this, dammit!"

"My, aren't we eager." Pharah says with some amusement in her tone. "I never thought I'd see you so anxious to get rammed into an orgasm before, Angela." Shrugging, the Egyptian heroine pounds harder into Mercy's snatch, her rhythm hitting faster like a literal jackhammer. Angela grunts as her ass is pounded into harder by the second, holding back her urge to climax until she feels enough build up has been made in her loins.

“I just...want...to feel something...” Mercy pants, her body slowly forming beads of sweat on her skin. Her hair starts to moisten as a result, her bangs sticking to her forehead. Pharah continues to grin as she squeezes the Swiss woman's thighs in, bringing her crotch closer to her dick's base. The harder Fareeha pounds into her milky ass, she watches as Angela's juices splash out of the snatch, droplets of cum landing all around her, sticking to Pharah's inner thighs and Mercy's ass cheeks. The Swiss heroine's breath starts to grow heavy, her eyes watching as her fluids casually squirt out of herself with every thrust the Egyptian makes into her. “Cum on me, Fareeha! Make me cum, then spread your seed all over my body! Please, Fareeha, please!”

Pharah nods, pounding harder into Mercy as her fluids continue to splash about. The Swiss heroine stares on with glazed over eyes, watching as the juices start to dribble out over her pussy and onto her torso, a sign to Mercy that she can't hold back any further. “I'm close, Fareeha! I'm going to...anh...AH!” After Pharah pulls her rod from the slit, Mercy cries out as her juices start to blast out of her, splashing back down on her body with her bent over position, the fluids spraying out of her like a fountain. Mercy sputters as her fluids land against her lips, her upper body getting drenched by her own juices. Pharah watches on with a chuckle as she strokes her own cock, enjoying the visual of Mercy cumming all over herself, even if it coats their sofa in her cum.

When Mercy has finished nearly drowning herself in her own cum, Pharah pulls back on her ankles, bringing the Swiss medic's legs back to the ground. The Egyptian strokes her rod harder until she feels her cock peak, she groans as she aims it over the medic's stomach, adding a coat of jizz to her already coated body. Strings of cum shoot out up to Mercy's chest, the Swiss woman moaning as she finds her torso covered in a load of semen, making a larger mess of herself. When her cock has finished unleashing its load onto Mercy, Pharah lays next to her lover, kissing her neckline. “Feel good?” she asks.

Mercy slowly nods her head, a smile on her lips as she continues to look up at the ceiling. “Exquisite...” she purrs, the feeling of Pharah's lips on her neck sending a shiver through her body.


	2. Mercy Under Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored of waiting for Pharah to return from a long mission, Mercy heads down to the nearest bar. NOW things get interesting.

As the weeks pass, Mercy finds herself more and more bored at home, while Pharah continuously finds herself going on missions. It seems to the Swiss maiden that the more Pharah continues to leave for her duties as an Overwatch agent, she finds herself more stressful, taking all that pent up aggression out on her medic lover. Mercy doesn't mind it in the slightest, as it at least makes her feel as though she still has a purpose in life, while she waits for proper funding to come back to her for her medical equipment.

Two months later, however, the need for Pharah had taken its toll on her libido. She had started becoming more eager for sex, and the time it was taking for the Egyptian to come back without any indication she would be home soon started to make the Swiss medic more anxious and aroused. It had been over a weeks since she had left, and even in that time the golden haired heroine had grown bored of her regular sex toys. By the end of the next day, out of a necessity, Mercy decides to try and get...experimental...with her equipment.

“Nff...come now, I know I can get this in deeper...” Mercy grunts, holding the base of her Caduceus staff against her vaginal lips. The medic tries her best to use it as a sex toy as she continues to wait for Pharah to return, only just barely getting it inside herself. She had considered using the top of the staff, only to realize beforehand that accidentally setting it off within could lead to, shall we say, a bad time for her insides.

Though the device she once considered a tool on the battlefield eventually slides in, she can barely fit most of it within. Finally giving up, Mercy groans and pulls her staff out of her snatch, sighing to herself. “Ugh, Fareeha, where are you?” she asks herself, checking her cell phone once again. Seeing no messages from the Egyptian heroine, Mercy gives up waiting for her, deciding that she needs to get out of the house for a change. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt her to get some excitement outside of the house, or at least change up her evening at least once. Getting plowed by Pharah's muscular body is great, but when she isn't here, there's really no substitute for it.

“Ugh, I really need more friends, or more booze in this household...” Mercy grumbles to herself. After a quick shower, Mercy changes into a sexy little number, a tight off shoulder tube dress in her traditional white colors, while also sporting a pair of white thigh high heels. Grabbing her purse she hitches a ride on a taxi to downtown, finding a bar that she and Pharah would frequent in the latter's younger days. Sitting in a booth by herself, Mercy orders a simple lager, noticing all the eyes of the men focusing on her. She laughs to herself, not at all surprised, as it seems the bar does lack a female audience. She doubts any of them would be able to give her a good dicking, however.

After she's given her second beer for the evening, the bartender approaches the lone Mercy, and leans into her for a whisper. “Hey, um, listen,” he starts, “do you think you could do me a favor? My regular girl isn't here, she called off sick or...pregnancy leave or something...I dunno, hard to tell with these ladies sometimes...” Mercy grows a bit annoyed, finding his stalling to be a waste of her time. “Anyway, the guys here are getting a bit restless. Would you want to make a few bucks by being the glory whore for the night?”

Then Mercy spits out her lager. “A glory WHAT?” she almost shouts, quickly silencing her voice. “Sir, what kind of woman do you take me for?!”

“Well, you look like you're dressed for some kind of action, you gotta admit.” the bartender says with a shrug. “I mean, you're not waiting for anyone to come by, are you?”

The Swiss medic sighs, realizing that he has a point. She does have quite the itch to scratch, after all. “I suppose I'm not...” Standing up from the booth, she follows the bartender to the men's room, noticing the gaze of the chuckling bar patrons, which immediately makes her wonder if she's in over her head with this request. “Er, this is sanitary, yes?” Mercy asks.

“Well the bathroom is, sure.” the bartender says. He shows Mercy the stall she'll be in for the evening, which contains a door big enough to meet with the ground, unusual for any bathroom stall. Peering inside she can see the holes on either side of the wall, obviously meant for the dicks to stick out into. She sees that the walls are quite close and cramp near the toilet seat, and the holes are at least level with where her head would be if she were sitting down. There's a lot of graffiti inside the stall as well, though with how it's written she can't be certain if it's from the ladies or the guys. Realizing just how deep she'd be getting herself, the Swiss medic starts to have second thoughts about the whole scenario.

“Er...how much is this going to pay again?” she asks, a cringe-induced expression on her face.

“About three bucks per dick taken.” the bartender says with a shrug, which prompts an offended look from the Swiss woman. “Hey, don't make that face. It's ten bucks for the guys to use it, and most of that goes into maintenance.”

“Ugh, fine.” Mercy says, rolling her eyes. Placing her purse on the hook on the door, she starts to strip out of her dress, revealing she wears no panties underneath, the bartender thinking she had thoughts of getting lucky tonight anyway. She keeps her boots on, and steps inside, the bartender closing the door behind her. Once she hears the bartender shout the booth is ready, Mercy sits patiently on the toilet seat, awaiting whatever it is that comes her way. The first two dicks take Angela by surprise, popping into the holes and nearly poking into her cheeks. This causes the medic to jump, rubbing at her cheek as she feels a wetness on it, likely precum from an overly eager man. She studies the cocks, noting one is thicker than the other, though both are of different ethnicity, one tan with the thicker one dark brown. Taking a deep breath, Mercy sits back down on the toilet, using her hands to stroke along the flesh of both cocks. As she strokes the lighter of the members, she notices that the tan one is uncircumcised, with the flesh pushing up over the purplish head and engulfing it within the rest of the skin. As the head becomes uncovered, she finds it looking a bit wet and sticky, again likely coming from the precum leaking out.

Once Mercy has become more accustomed to the two members, she starts to sniff out their aroma, a musky scent coming from either side of her. The uncut member definitely looks as if there's a bit of gunk hiding underneath the skin, leaving the Swiss woman to wonder if they know how to properly clean that stuff out. Seeing more of the clear liquid bubbling out of the shaft, Mercy leans her neck out to lap at it, her tongue flicking away at the head with the precum being engulfed on her tongue. The angelic heroine swallows it, finding the flavor to be surprisingly delightful. She finds her lips latching onto the member, moaning as her tongue continues to flick away at the purplish nub while her other hand continues to focus on massaging the darker member. The hand wrapped around the tan rod meets with her lips as they both bob along the flesh of the shaft, with Mercy lathering it in her saliva. She draws close to the tanned member, likely because despite it being not so thick, it reminds her of Pharah and how home sick she is without being able to play with the Egyptian woman's member. But any tanned male dick will do for her, she supposes...

The dark brown cock manages to poke into the back of Mercy's head, trying to get her attention while she remains glued to the tanned dick. The Swiss woman grumbles, but does turn to face the member, giving it some mouth loving while her hand strokes the tanned cock, massaging her saliva into its skin to give it a much smoother feel in comparison. The texture of the darker member is different to Mercy, her tongue noticing it already has a smoother feel to it. She savors it, noticing that it definitely seems cleaner compared to the uncut shaft, with no need for an additional cleanup of gunk. Even in her hands she can feel the veins pulsing, her tongue running along some of them as the blood flow keeps both members stiff in their holes. The angelic hero moans as she takes in the taste of the shaft, feeling as if she were truly in heaven.

The grunts coming from outside the bathroom stall indicate that the two men on either side are ready to blow, with Mercy ready for the inevitable ejaculation. Her lips and hand move faster to help them both along until she finally feels the seed from the tan cock splashing against the back of her head, with some of the milky substance landing on her arm. She feels it sticking to her golden hair, but has no care for that while she anticipates the load from the dark brown cock. It soon unleashes its own brand of cum, having a bit of a salty flavor to it that Mercy finds quite bitter. She doesn't swallow right away, instead allowing the taste to sit in her mouth even as ropes of cum continue to inject themselves inside her. The cum soon dribbles down her chin, the Swiss woman using her finger to keep it from dripping down to the ground. 

When the cocks have run themselves dry, they pull out with Mercy taking a deep breath through her nostrils. The cum that rests in her mouth stays there as she tilts her head back, opening wide to gargle on the salty substance before trying to swallow it down. She cringes at the flavor, hoping that she doesn't have to deal with anything that out of taste again later on. Before she thinks she can get herself a breather, Mercy looks back down to see two different members have slid into her stall, both of them of Caucasian color. One is lengthy yet thin, the other she's amazed could even fit through the hole, it's so thick. Sighing, the Swiss medic grabs hold of both members, using her hands to stroke them and slowly get them stiff. The dongs are each at half mast, with her touch slowly causing them to rise up. Smiling, Mercy looks pleased with her work, until she hears one of the men bark angrily to her.

“Come on, woman! Gimme some damn puss already! I don't got all day for a happy ending, gimme that good shit!”

Mercy almost stops stroking the shafts at the mention of that. She bites her lower lip, sweating profusely as she feels conflicted over the matter. She has no issues with Pharah fucking her pussy, knowing she would pull out when asked to, but when it comes to random men she's pleasing from within a bathroom stall, it's a bit of a different story. Even for her age, she doesn't feel ready to have kids, nor drop that kind of responsibility onto her Egyptian girlfriend. Still, he wants something to fuck, she decides to give him something, hoping he won't care or know the difference. As she stands up, stroking the thinner wang, she realizes which dick is asking for something else, and squeaks at the idea of such a thick member burrowing itself in any of her holes. Still, she sticks her ass against the back wall, sliding it up against the thick member as it's pushed up by her ass cheeks. She then pushes back against the cock, grunting as she tries her best to take it all in. She hears grumbling complaints about it being her asshole, but he sighs, likely giving up and just shoving his cock up her derriere, going in so fast that Mercy has to bring her lips onto the thinner cock just to muffle her cries of anguish as her asshole has little recovery time from such an immediate stretching.

With two dicks now inside her holes, her body starts to bounce between the stall walls, grunting as the two men manage to have their way with her body despite having no hands to control her with. Her nose bumps into the front wall as her mouth continues to suck on the thinner of rods, her tongue doing its best to coat the cock with her saliva. Her eyes start to form tears in the ducts, after the way that her asshole has been destroyed by the thicker of two white men. It still has yet to recover from the way the thick erection forced its way inside of her, not even accustoming to such a size difference. The Swiss medic whimpers as she continues to get spit-roasted by the two shafts until they squeeze into her body, a sure sign to the angelic heroine that their time with her is up. She can even hear the man in her ass pounding his balls against the stall wall, as they couldn't fit inside the hole given his own thickness.

Soon enough, Mercy's eyes go wide as the two dicks flood her body with their jizz, blasting away at her much more than the previous two members had. She slams her eyes shut , holding her hands against the stall walls to keep herself standing as she feels the amounts of fluids starting to shift the weight around in her body. They give her enough cum that she starts to feel her stomach slowly expanding with the material, growing out a few inches as a result of their effort. The only thing keeping it inside her, as far as she's concerned, is the thick dick shoved up her butt, plugging her up until he empties his balls of the substance. The two dicks soon pull out of her holes, as well as those in the stalls, leaving Mercy to cough at how sudden the dick pulls out of her mouth. She takes deep breaths, the experience a bit more than she can take. Even with Pharah she never felt anything so intense, especially for her asshole. Speaking of which, the cum dumped into her has already spritzed out of her corn hole, the Swiss maiden unable to move over the toilet seat in time to dump it out. It splashes against the wall, dripping down onto the tiled floor, making a mess of it and her thigh high boots.

But the time for a break has passed, as two more erections have made their way inside the holes. The Swiss medic's backside feels the back shaft, which she estimates to be just slightly thinner than the last one, gliding against her tailbone, humping away at it as it tries to find her entry point. The boner right in front of her goes right down her throat, catching Mercy off guard as she's unable to see just what she swallowed. All she knows is that it's long enough that it simply slides down her throat, though she still has a bit of gagging to do. The dick on the back wall manages to guide itself into Mercy's asshole as she finally backs that ass up, grunting as it slides inside. Though it isn't as bad as the previous thick rod, her anal cavity still has yet to accommodate to such giant erections. These particular rods seem to be the most eager Mercy is forced to deal with for the night, however, as she feel their veins pulsing just a few minutes later.

"God, this asshole is tight as fuck!" shouts the one. "C'mon, bitch, squeeze down on my dick!" On command, Mercy does so, wincing as she starts to feel her tightened anus get stretched as a result. She starts to feel her throat pushed out by the shaft jerking around in her mouth, making a visible lining to anyone that might be able to watch. Bringing her foot down on the toilet seat, she does her best to give her backside passenger better access to her rectum, which gets reamed harder by the dong as it slides about inside her squeezed asshole. Soon enough, the two dicks start to dump their loads inside of Angela, filling her up once more with gallons of cum that stretch her belly out. To the woman who wasn't ready to have babies, she starts to feel as though she may just have them, as her stomach has expanded even further despite have squeezed out some jizz prior. She holds onto her stomach, feeling it grow far enough out that she would look similar to that of a nine month pregnant woman.

The two ramming rods pull out of Mercy and the stall walls, but the Swiss medic finds herself without a break, as two massively thick dicks take their place. Angela's eyes grow wide at how sudden and impatient that are to give her pause for breath, but clearly they don't care for such a matter with how they saw their shafts against her like two lumberjack cutting down a big tree, wearing her ass and mouth down enough that she can handle any dick that comes her way. The bar patrons appear to be much too eager for a climax as well, as they dump their cum within the Swiss heroine without her even getting an idea how long they would take. It's here the heroine realizes just how much of the fluids she can handle, as the cum starts to trickle out of her ass, oozing out around the cock. More seed dribbles down her chin, falling out at a cascading speed that she can barely swallow it down fast enough.

The two flesh sticks pop out of her mouths, with Angela pushing out so much cum that it sprays out like a fountain, even splashing against the hole that it flushes outside, likely splashing onto the next man in line. Unable to hold the substance down in her mouth, the Swiss heroine finds herself puking up seed, enough that she feels her head should be positioned over the toilet, which she fails to reach in time. As a result both of her holes start to coat the tiled floor in the fluids, her stomach shrinking down slowly while the length of the door causes the jizz to flood a foot of the bathroom stall. Thankfully for Mercy, she gets a chance to breathe after her stream of vomited cum slowly reaches a halt.

Though her body soon grows heavy and weak throughout her evening in the bar, Mercy continues to take as many dicks as she can, figuring the more she sucks and fucks the more she'll get per customer, just to make her evening worth all of this. By the end of the evening, when Angela sees no more cocks are sticking their heads in for a hello, she smiles happily before she collapses in the five feet of jizz, her head barely above the jizzcuzzi as she falls asleep, waiting for the bartender to let her know she can go home, hopefully to meet her girlfriend after another successful Overwatch mission…


	3. From Crazy to Crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'how can it get any more absurd', you ask? Let's find out.

The next morning, as the bartender opens up his bar to prepare for the afternoon crowd, he flips on the lights and checks his inventory. Seeing everything is all set, he pokes his head inside of the restrooms, checking everything is clean to a shine, at least in the men's room. But then he notices that one of the bathroom stalls, particularly the one used for glory hole sessions each night, is still shut. Rubbing his chin, he grows curious, until it dawns on him…

He forgot to tell the golden haired woman to go home.

In a burst of energy, the bartender opens the stall door, with a large wave of jizz splashing out onto the restroom's tiled floor, with him backing away to avoid getting his shoes in the sticky substance. Once he looks inside he finds Mercy, who's all dazed and drenched, her makeup a big wet mess from the way her head was eventually encapsulates in all that jizz. Checking on the Swiss woman's body, the bartender is surprised to see that she's still able to come to life, especially with her stomach inflated to the degree it was. Even now he's amazed Mercy offers so much cum, with the fluids still dribbling down her chin, while pouring from her asshole.

"Holy, shit! I'm sorry to forget about you, lady!" says the bartender. "Are you okay? How are you alive?! You shoulda drowned after all this time!"

"Re…RegeneraBRAAAPtive properties…after exposuuure…from…equipment…" Mercy laughs, still dazed from her experience. She wipes some wet mascara off her cum covered cheek, sighing over the matter.

"Yeah…you're in no condition to go home yet. But I got a crowd coming soon…maybe I can still use you. Just not in here…" The bartender grunts, hoisting Mercy's body over his shoulder, her stomach pushed into his shoulder. This causes the angelic hero to puke and fart out more semen, which the bartender grumbles about as it gets all over him as a result. Not concerned with that, he carries her petite body over to the next stall, seating her atop the toilet. Her body remains limp as she rests there, taking deep breaths while her asshole continues to spray its gallons of cum out into the toilet. "And try to flush when it gets filled!" shouts the bartender, heading off to grab a mop and bucket for cleaning purposes.

An hour later the bar has been opened up, and the glory hole stall has been cleaned up before any of the patrons can even tell he'd forgotten about Mercy from the previous evening. Unfortunately, he's forgotten her again, as Mercy remains sitting in the next stall over, her stomach deflated of all milky jizz from the previous evening. Her presence is known to the male patrons as well, as they can see her with the door wide open. They see the Swiss heroine a sloppy, cum drenched mess, her makeup all wet and smudged from the amount of cum she nearly drowned in. Just as Mercy feels she's ready to leave the bar, she sees at least two of the patrons standing over her, their dicks hanging out of their flies, with Angela quite aware of what they have in mind. "Oh god…" she squeaks. "Here we go again, I suppose…"

Before she can have any other way to react, the Asian looking male grabs her by the back of her head, forcing his surprisingly big dick down her throat, skull fucking the ever loving crap out of Mercy. Her mouth makes unusual bobbing noises while the Asian male hisses through clenched teeth, as if he's waited a long time for this moment. His buddy, a taller Caucasian male, laughs as he checks out his phone. "Holy shit, bro! You realize whose mouth your fucking right now? Check it out!" Passing the phone to his Asian friend, he has a laugh as he forces Mercy to look them in the eyes.

"So you're that reviving angel hero? The fuck are you doing here? Got tired of that robot demanding you heal him so much?" Laughing so hard, the Asian male loses control of his member, which stiffens up quickly enough that it reaches its peak without barely even trying. "Oh damn! God, fucking dammit, I didn't wanna cum already! Nnngh!" The male holds Mercy's skull close, the Swiss heroine forcing herself to glug down every bit of jizz she can while the stream continued to flow down her throat, filling her stomach again at a rather slow pace. The angelic hero is surprised at just how much semen the young man has to offer her, not realizing how filled his balls may be.

Once the Asian pulls out, Mercy holds her hand against her chest, heaving for air. She doesn't get too long to do so, as the Caucasian is next in line, with a much thicker boner prepared for the Swiss woman. Before he can skull fuck her, Mercy lunges for his cock, moaning as her hands squeeze into his backside. She feels an animalistic nature coming over her, as if now she was begging for cum to flow her way, filling her body with the milky substance. She comes off to the pair of young men as very depraved, and yet both were all right with it as long as it means they can get good head from the golden haired woman.

After the two walk away, shouting to the other patrons that they have a celebrity as their fuck toy for the day, a line starts to form outside the stall, whole the bartender shouts to remind them they all need to pay to play. The next in line is a tall, brown skinned man with a thick shaft, one that Mercy swears is the one that rammed her asshole hard the previous evening. Though she couldn't really see it given the way her body was between the walls, just looking at it makes her asshole squeeze up. The balls on him definitely look as though they'd hit hard against the stall's walls as it hammers into her. The physique definitely suits the shaft, as she finds the black man to be tall and muscular. Thinking it to be the same guy, she weakly raises her legs up, resting the heels of her boots against the stall walls. Her asshole starts to pucker, welcoming the dark skinned cock inside her wrecked rectum. The man laughs before he grabs the angelic hero's thighs, pulling her towards him for better access to her behind. He guides his thick member into the corn hole of the golden haired woman, who whimpers and cries as she feels the big black cock stretch her out, though not quite as forceful as the last time. Perhaps it may not be the same guy…

One of the other patrons pokes his member through the hole from the regular glory hole stall, flopping it about to grab Mercy's attention. Looking up to see the shaft, Angela grabs hold of the long rod, stroking it aggressively in her hand while she holds her mouth open in the hopes of catching his cum. She finds her body bouncing against the black man aggressively pounds away at her milky backside, the Swiss woman grunting with every hard thrust he makes against her. She finds her asshole is much looser, now more relaxed as she takes on the thick dick the man presents to her.

Soon both members start to release their loads, the floodgates opening up as Mercy finds the dick in the hole hosing her face down, coating her in the milky fluid while her makeup is running down her face again. The black man holds his hips close to Mercy, trying to lock his fluids within her asshole as he sprays her down with many ribbons of cum. The gallons of seed poured onto her upper body gets into Mercy's golden hair, drenching it in the milky substance as the strands of hair are stuck together as a result. She does at least manage to get some cum in her mouth, swallowing all that's resting in there. The angelic heroine feels her stomach stretching again, though not as quickly as it had the previous evening.

When the black man pulls his thick shaft out of her asshole, Mercy grunts as she tries to squeeze her anus in, wanting to keep the large gallons of cum inside her. The milky fluid barely squeezes its way out of the Swiss woman's backside, a farting sound heard as she lets the jizz spritz its way onto the tile floor, making a large, sticky mess underneath the toilet seat.

Before the black man walks away from the drenched mess that is Mercy, he pulls out a permanent black marker from his pocket, and starts to scribble all over the Swiss heroine. He points arrows at her gaping ass, writing phrases such as "ANAL WHORE" and "LOOSEN ME UP", leaving the pen on the back of the toilet seat before leaving, allowing the next guy in line to do as he pleases with her.

Entering the stall next is a Native American that Mercy swears might be Pharah's father if the lighting weren't so bad. She says that partly because she's seen him around Ana, and the build is almost similar to her Egyptian girlfriend's, although clearly the heroine preferred the younger of these two. Smirking down at the Swiss woman as if he knows exactly what he's doing, the Native grabs the marker to write out "HEAL" and "SLUT" on her breasts. Setting the marker back down, the Native pulls Mercy off the toilet and onto her knees, then whips out a long dong that he sticks between her tits. Mercy stares down the surprisingly wide slit his pinkish colored head provides, wondering how effective that might be when it comes to releasing his load. Going on instinct, Mercy squeezes her breasts around his shaft so that when combined the words he had written on them say "HEAT". The Native man happily slides his member between her tits, with Mercy holding them close to give them a tight squeeze. On the occasion the head reaches her lips, the Swiss hero sticks her tongue out, flicking at it when it comes her way. She at least enjoys the taste of his precum, and appreciates knowing that if this is Pharah's father, she certainly got the good parts from his genes. She grunts when his balls slap into the bottom of her boobs, causing them to jiggle about even in her grip. After a long enough time has passed, the Native man holds his member up against Mercy's mouth, the angel opening wide as she prepares to take in whatever he offers.

Her eyes shut as the spunk starts to hit against her face, spraying down against her forehead and dripping down her face. The Swiss angel angles her face so that the streams of cum the Native has to offer can end up pooled inside her mouth, with most of it dripping down her chin and landing atop her chests, moaning as it lands atop her raw nipples. Before the Native leaves, he grabs the marker again, writing into her drenched forehead that she is indeed a "BIMBO".

Next up, another shaft sticks itself inside the hole, with Mercy groggily standing up to try and grab it. Her ass faces the next patron, a lanky looking man with a mischievous grin and red hair. As Mercy grabs hold of the shaft in the wall, the lanky man takes his thin pole and shoves it into the Swiss woman's backside, causing her to growl as it slides within her. When the lanky man pulls on her golden hair, she growls louder through her teeth, with tears forming in the ducts once again, slowly trickling down the trails of wet mascara. The lanky man yanks back happily, with his thin rod pulsing inside of the medic's asshole, his grapefruit sized balls slapping hard into her snatch. The friction causes her pussy to get wet, with her juices splashing out of the folds as a result. The heroine does admit she's impressed with the way his cock can slide into her, not to mention how well the man can pound away at her with such a thin frame to his body. The plowing her backside gets almost makes Mercy forget about the cock still in her hand, resting her other hand down on the back of the toilet as she tries to focus on them. The thick member gets a tongue treatment by the angelic heroine, who lathers him in her saliva before giving his small scrotum enough attention. Even as she sucks on the sack, she hears the dick's owner moaning and grunting, while Mercy feels the other set of balls continuously slapping into her folds. A few minutes pass before the lanky man slams his groin into her backside once more, pushing hard against Mercy's backside before filling her anal cavity with his seed, filling enough up within her to stretch her stomach once again. The Swiss hero cries out as the pounding of the balls causes her to orgasm, squirting onto the ground and mixing her fluids in with the milky substance that's been left all over the place. The lanky man pulls out of her corn hole, a few more spritz of jizz landing on her tailbone while she squeezes out some of his seed from her anus. Grabbing the marker, the man writes “USELESS HEALER” on her lower back, making it look like a tramp stamp of some kind. His seed slowly trickles onto it, messing the writing up just a bit.

While her mouth remains on the dick in the hole, Mercy does her best to keep herself standing, her legs weak from the numerous attempts at stretching her asshole, as well as the orgasm she had just been put through. She grunts as she tries to maintain her balance, but with how worn down she's been from the last few days she worries it might not be possible. Her lips move back to the rod in the wall, though it's not until it thrusts into her back throat unexpectedly that Mercy realizes just how big the rod is, making her cough as it tries to push deeper into her throat. The gagging it provides for her is enough to make the medic pull back, her head angled for the toilet as she's forced to puke more cum out of her mouth.

As the cock in the stall hole starts to rain its jizz over Mercy, another patron approaches her body and shoves his dick in her pussy, pounding away at her snatch as he gets rough and aggressive with her body. She tries her best to protest the vaginal insertion, knowing someone would try to knock her up during this whole matter, but the jab she suffered from the dick against her throat makes it hard for her to speak, her voice still recovering. She feels her belly swelling up when he does climax, even if its her womb that all that manly seed is filling up. Though even that starts to inflate similarly to how her belly was filled with cum through her ass. The womb continues to stretch out so far that Mercy, in her dazed and drenched state, really does believe that she may just be pregnant as we speak. At least to the Swiss woman, this man is a bit more polite and nice, a he does use the marker to write “THANKS FOR THE HEALING” across her inflated belly before walking away, not willing to watch Mercy push all of his spunk out of her pussy, a cascade of jizz managing to empty into the toilet bowl she sits atop.

As the day rolls on, Mercy finds herself further humiliated as more bar patrons continue to come to her and cum on her. Soon enough she finds herself back on the seat of the toilet, her body too weak to move and the patrons finding her too heavy to lift for themselves. They keep writing rather raunchy things all over the walls and Mercy's body, most of which would get soaked and drenched in their cum as a further result of the Swiss heroine being forced to spend time with them. And at least once during all of this, all the angelic heroine could ask herself is if she would still be getting that three dollars per customer, given how many of these 'gentlemen' she's pleased over time. With how many times her ass has been fucked and cum inside of, she swears she starts to feel stretch lines forming on her stomach, given all the inflation that she's had to endure. Even with having barely swallowed that much jizz since the day's start, she still finds herself coughing and puking up their seed, which splashes onto her breasts and expanded belly, landing in the toilet bowl with the cum she squirts out her asshole.

But at least she's polite enough to remember to flush, as per the instructions of the bartender.

After enough time has passed, Mercy notices that there haven't been any men in a while using her as their personal fuck toilet. Still weary after being in the same spot for so many hours, Mercy tries to lift herself off the seat, only to find the additional weight from her excessive cum belly is too much for her to bear. The constant pounding of her now gaping asshole causes her legs to wobble, making her collapse back down on the toilet. In her dazed state, as she breathes heavily due to the cum clogging her throat and nostrils, she can hear very little coming from the bar area, though she gets rather curious about talk of a missing dog, wondering where it could have gone since it was tied to a chair leg...

When she hears barking, Mercy looks down to see a small chihuahua sitting right in front of her, its tail noticeably wagging around with eagerness. Its tiny tongue sticks out of its mouth as it pants at the sight of Mercy, making the Swiss medic chuckle. “Oh, hello doggy...” says a weary Angela, her voice shot from so much screaming and dick sucking, “You must be lost. Is your owner-OH GOD!”

To her surprised, she sees something slowly unsheathe from its groin, the chihuahua yipping happily at the sight of the Swiss maiden. Mercy is unable to do much in her current state, though she doesn't have much time to react. The large doggy dong, surprisingly big for such a small dog, grows out to be as long as its body, though the bigger surprise is that it's able to make a leap high enough that it reaches the toilet seat, its claws digging into Mercy's drenched thighs, then humping away until its schlong finally pushes between her vaginal folds. As it pushes in deep enough, the knot struggling to squeeze within, Mercy's teeth clench together as she grabs hold of her seat, while her legs wrap around the tiny dog's body. Her ankles press against the Chihuahua's tiny little butt, which manages to push the knot inside of her snatch, the medic crying out in agony from the way it stretches her out.

"Oh god! Ooohhhhhrgh, fuck meeeeeee!" a hoarse Mercy cries out. "Fuck my pussy hard, Fareehaaaaa! Pleeeeeease, breed meeeeee, I beg yooou!" The fact she calls the Chihuahua after her girlfriend surprises even Mercy, especially considering he isn't quite as big as her. Perhaps it's the way the little dog humps away at her hips like a rabbit, his big cock hammering into her at such a rapid pace. It causes her pussy to splash out juices and semen from her snatch, despite that being the purpose of the knot. "Yes! Yes my Egyptian goddess, grind your cock inside me! Feed my pussy all that hot jizz! Fill me! Give me all that hot and steamy cuuuuum! HRRRRGH, YEEEEEES!”

As she continues to command for it, the Chihuahua continues to hump away at Mercy's pussy until it cums inside the snatch, filling Mercy's womb with its hot messy fluids. The Swiss woman cries out again, her tongue sticking out as she looks pleased as punch with the way her body has been utilized, being further inflated by the doggy seed. Even in her broken state of mind, Mercy finds herself impressed with how much this tiny little dog has to offer her, as it's likely the most jizz her pussy has had all day.

When the dog has finally finished unloading its seed within the angelic hero, Mercy sighs, petting his head before saying, "Goooood boy…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah, finally back from her mission, decides to go downtown to the bars, not aware that she's about to walk in on the mess that is her girlfriend. If only there were something she could do for her...

Hours after her mission ended, Pharah decides to stop at the bar before coming home to Angela, even texting her about being late. She realizes she hasn't heard from her after a while, texting her again to make sure she's fine. Afterwards the Egyptian woman sighs, resting her head atop the bar. She couldn't believe how frustrating things had gone the last few days, as their escort mission in Rialto felt as though it took forever to complete. Who designed those streets with so many twists and paths in mind, anyway?

Regardless, Pharah downs her mug of beer in one gulp, wiping the suds off her lips. It was that kind of night, and she honestly can't wait to get back home to her Swiss lover and jackhammer the loving bejesus out of her.

"Hey, you look a bit warn down, lady." says the bartender. "If you want, I can give you a few minutes of privacy in the bathrooms. We got a nice whore for you to let loose on. Nobody's used her in a couple hours though, so you're welcome to enjoy yourself." The bartender laughs. “She's gotta be drained of all that cum by now, given the time passed.”

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" Pharah asks. "I have a girlfriend at home, and I know she's looking forward to me coming home and giving her a good hammering. I don't need some cheap harlot that gives heard for less than ten dollars a pop." Even as she leers at the bartender, she still feels something building up in her crotch, although it's definitely not a hard-on. "But…I do need to owe regardless." says the Egyptian woman, excusing herself from the bar.

Heading to the restrooms, Pharah can hear something echoing from the men's room, which she decides to use to relieve her lizard anyway. It sounds like high pitched barking and humping, while also hearing the faint, tired, yet enough panting of a woman. Curious, she decides to check the stalls for an investigation…

To her surprise, she finds her beloved Mercy sitting bare naked on the toilet, save for her boots. The dazed expression with her tongue sticking out tells her everything about the type of day she's had, as well as the crusting cum, the drippy makeup and lettering all over her body...and of course, the chihuahua with a giant dong that repeatedly humps into the Swiss hero's crotch, its knot stuck inside of her snatch. The fact her stomach still looks rather enlarged also tells Pharah that the little dog has likely cum quite a number of times inside the medic. With her mouth agape, her hands on her cheeks, and her dick growing surprisingly hard, Pharah stands in awe and horror of the state she finds her girlfriend in. “Angela!” Pharah shouts, trying her best to remove the chihuahua from her pelvis. “What happened how did you get in this mess?! Did...oh, god, I'm so sorry! I should have warned you I was going to be late! I ended up having to travel to Rialto, and the mission became a mess, and...oh, what have I done...?”

With the chihuahua's knot finally popped out of Mercy's cunt, the Swiss hero flinches back to consciousness, her pussy starting to deflate of the dog's seed. Pharah grabs Mercy's arms to lift her off the seat, only for the angelic hero to pull her in for a cum crusted kiss that takes Pharah by even more surprise. “Fareeha...” Mercy moans with her bad voice, parting lips with the Egyptian, “I think...I think I've had enough cum in me for today, but you...I want to ensure that any sperm in me makes a baby, and I want it to be yours.”

“Y-you mean it, Angela?!”

Mercy slowly nods. “Yes, but...let me taste you first, Fareeha. Let me have a taste of your cock, savor it before you put it in me.” Immediately Pharah start to undress, her jeans dropping to her ankles, getting wet in the puddle of cum as she starts to stroke her cock. The Egyptian's member starts to rise and stiffen, with Pharah being eager to push her erection inside the angelic woman. Mercy manages to shift her body upright on the toilet seat, leaning into Pharah's dick to swallow it inside her mouth. The Swiss hero moans and purrs as she coats the flier's dick in her saliva, which bubbles outside her lips. Mercy pushes her drool around the member, sucking on the dick while Pharah holds onto the stall walls, her legs parted to give Angela better access to every inch of her dick.

“Oooh, Angela...” Pharah moans, her eyes shut as she heaves her breath, “you've...ungh...you've had practice since this last mission started...I can tell.”

Pulling back from the member, Mercy pops Pharah out of her mouth, stroking her drool into Pharah's skin. “Oof, so much practice, Fareeha...you have no idea. And it's three dollars per man here, which doesn't sound like much...at least until you see how many men come per day.”

“I would hope they cum more than once.” Pharah chuckles. She hisses through her teeth, her hands gripping the stall tightly as she feels Mercy's tongue flicking away at the slit once again. “Mmmph. Angela, I want it now. Let me take my cock and fill your pussy with my sperm!

Letting go of Pharah's dick, Mercy nods, her fingers splitting her lips apart. This not only allows the juices to pour out of her snatch, but also give access to the flying Egyptian. Grabbing hold of her saliva covered member, Pharah pushes her head against the folds of the Swiss woman before shoving it inside the cum covered heal slut. Mercy shivers as Fareeha pushes in deep, with the flight expert grabbing hold of her legs and lifting them up high, ramming her hips into the milky ass of the healer as she slides smoothly within her snatch. “Oooh, yes, Fareeha! That feels so wonderful! You glide so well inside my pussy, Fareeha!”

“Yes, I can...I can tell.” Pharah remarks, working up a sweat as she pounds into her angelic lover. “God, how many men have stretched you out over this last day, Angela? I miss being able to stretch your pussy out already.” She makes up for the lack of thick dick inside a tiny pussy by swinging her hips harder into Mercy, causing her cum and juices to splash out around her Egyptian member. “It still feels so nice, but you're as loose as my old fleshlights...ngh!” Mercy is silent at the suggestion, focusing her mind elsewhere while she's being pounded into. Pharah feels her veins throbbing along against the angel's vaginal walls, surprised that she's already in preparation of cumming inside her Swiss girlfriend. “Ngh, Angela...I'm already...oooh, fuck, I didn't think I'd be so quick...”

“You've been gone a lot longer than normal.” Mercy grunts with her cracked voice, smiling up at her girlfriend as she continues to ream her pussy. “It only...ngh! It makes sense that your cock would be aching to empty its loads within me! So do it, Fareeha! I can't...ngh! I can't wait much longer myself! Please! Please I beg you! Cum inside me already!”

With her angelic lover begging to have some more seed planted in her, Pharah pounds harder into Mercy's backside, her ass cheeks rippling with every aggressive thrust she makes into her body. Gripping the seat tightly, Mercy drools through clenched teeth, whimpering as she feels herself ready to cum as well, while Pharah's stiffness soon reaches its peak. Reaching out for the Egyptian woman's upper body, Mercy pulls Pharah in for a long kiss as they moan into one another's mouths, their tune soon changing into loud orgasmic cries muffled by the others mouth. Mercy squirts her juices out around Pharah's long and thick shaft, which blasts her own brand of seed within the cum hungry angel. Mercy's eyes roll back as she feels the sperm wriggling around, joining into the larger pool of jizz that she's taken in these last several hours. She could feel herself being in heaven, so blissful at the way she can feel her swimmers floating about in her body. Its here that Mercy feels a bit of a surprise, as her eggs are released inside her tubes, with the sperm of Pharah swimming up to them, coating them with the Egyptian seed. Mercy finds herself happy at having such a feeling, even if of all places it seems to occur in a cum drenched bathroom stall at a bar in the downtown area.

Pulling away from the sweating Pharah, Mercy relaxes on her porcelain throne, rubbing away at her belly as she stares at it with a smile. “Ohhh, Pharah...” Mercy says, tear forming in her eyes again, “I feel your sperm on my eggs! You're going to be a father for certain!”

“Uh...despite all that other gunk in you?” Pharah asks, pointing while failing to laugh.

“Well...a lot of it is dog cum, but...let's not ruin the moment, ja?”

“Fair enough.” Pharah shrugs. “Me, a father though...that's...”

“Hey, you two!” shouts the bartender into the bathroom. “It's closing time! And I don't want your bitch ass staying overnight and drowning again, unless I put a damn drain in there. Just make sure you come back tomorrow night, ya got it?”

Seeing as Mercy couldn't help lift herself off the toilet, Pharah helps the Swiss woman up off the seat, finding her dress and purse, and helping her home, despite the trail of cum the medic leaves behind from both her ass and pussy. The bartender notices, grumbling about the mess he has to clean up, yet knowing better this is what he has to deal with regularly.

When they arrive home, the first thing Pharah does with her Swiss lover is give her a bath, washing away all the cum that had been produced on her body through the last day. She then pushes down on Mercy's stomach, helping to deflate it of all the cum that it's absorbed, attempting to return her body to its normal, sexy state. In the meanwhile, Mercy moans happily, purring to Pharah, “So...admit it. You liked seeing your maiden getting fucked by a tiny chihuahua, didn't you?”

“Um...” Pharah blushes at the question, unsure how to answer that. “I mean...I never took you to be such a work of...depravity before, Angela. But it was...it was certainly different. I can't imagine ever seeing you do that again, but...”

Mercy giggles. “The bartender seems to want me back, Fareeha. Perhaps...at least until I can fit back into the Overwatch missions, I could prostitute myself out there? Please? It would certainly break away from the boredom.”

Pharah sighs. “Well...it would keep you busy. And...I guess as long as its temporary.” She pecks Mercy's cheek, running her hand over her belly. “And we could use a little extra cash, if what you said is true. If my babies are going to be inside of you, their mama will need to do what she can to take good care of them.”

Mercy chuckles, kissing Pharah back as she rests in the tub, letting Pharah pour some water over her face to cleanse it of the messy makeup, blotched scribbles, and the crusting cum.

“So this is my life...” Mercy sighs.


End file.
